drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Drachenatem
thumb|Die häufigste Atemwaffe ist das [[Drachenfeuer.]]Die meisten Quellen, seien es Mythen und Legenden oder Fantasy-Geschichten, schreiben den Drachen, oder zumindest einigen Arten davon, eine tödliche Atem-Waffe 'zu. Meistens handelt es sich um Feuer oder Gift, jedoch sind vor allem bei Elementardrachen die unterschiedlichsten Arten von Angriffen möglich, die aus dem Mund abgefeuert werden. Im Folgenden sollen diese verschiedenen Methoden behandelt werden. Drachenfeuer Hauptartikel: Drachenfeuer Die häufigste Atem-Waffe ist das Feuer. Seit der Legende von Beowulf kommt kaum eine Drachengeschichte ohne ein feuerspeiendes Ungeheuer aus. Meist soll die Flamme absurd heiß sein und sogar Steine schmelzen können. Die biologischen Hintergründe des Drachenfeuers werden im Artikel Drachenfeuer behandelt. Gift thumb|Eine Speikobra spuckt GiftVor allem in Mythen und Sagen sind Drachen häufig giftig, was daran liegen dürfte, dass die meisten Drachensagen auf Schlangen basieren. Da es einige giftige Schlangenarten gibt, wurden Schlangen (und davon abgeleitet Drachen) schon immer mit Gift assoziiert. Während viele Drachen einen giftigen Biss, wie ihre Vorbilder, die Giftschlangen, oder giftiges Blut haben, gibt es auch solche, die das Gift ausatmen oder ausspeien. Unter den mythologischen Drachen sticht vor allem der Basilisk und die damit verwandte Cockatrice hervor, welche beide nicht nur einen so gifitigen Atem besitzen sollen, dass in ihrer Umgebung keine Pflanze überlebt, sondern auch einen giftigen Blick. Auch dem Salamander und manchen Lindwürmern und Drachen werden solche Fähigkeiten zugesprochen. Das Ausspeien des Giftes ist auch die Taktik der realen Speikobras, die sich damit vor Feinden verteidigen, während sie zum Töten ihrer Beute auf den klassischen Giftbiss vertrauen. Um das Gift verspritzen zu können, haben die Giftzähne der Speikobras ihre Öffnung vorne. Manche Dracologen, z.B. Peter Dickinson, vermuten, dass das Gift ein Nebenprodukt der Verdauung des Drachen ist. Um ihre Flugblase zu füllen und Feuer zu speien produziert der Körper des Drachen große Mengen an Chemikalien, von denen einige giftig oder ätzend sind. Diese werden vom Drachen unter anderem auch durch den Kot und den Atem ausgestoßen, weshalb vor allem kleinere Tiere und Pflanzen in der Umgebung des Drachen Vergiftungserscheinungen zeigen und sterben. Laut Aelian fressen Drachen Giftpflanzen, um ihre Bisse giftig zu machen. Daraus kann man schließen, dass Drachen ihr Gift nicht selbst produzieren, sondern aus ihrer Nahrung extrahieren. Möglicherweise reicht auch das von der Nahrungsaufnahme im Maul des Drachen verbleibende Gift aus, um die Beute zu vergiften. Interessanterweise herrscht in mittelalterlichen Bestiarien Konsens darüber, dass der Drache unter allen Schlangen diejenige mit dem schwächsten Gift oder sogar ungiftig wäre. Bartholomaeus Anglicus berichtet z.B., dass der Drache weniger Gift hat als andere Schlangen, während er laut Plinius kein Gift besitzt und seine Beute darum erlegt, indem er sie mit dem Schwanz würgt. Diese Berichte basieren vermutlich auf den Würgeschlangen Asiens, welche ungiftig sind. Eine häufige Variation ist es, dass ein Drache Säure speien kann. Beispiele sind z.B. Grüne Drachen aus Dungeons & Dragons, Dragon Knight und Viper aus DotA 2 oder Barnos aus Monster Hunter. Wasser Einige Wasserdrachen sind in der Lage, Wasserstrahlen zu verschießen. Meist haben diese genug Druck, um ernsthaften Schaden zuzufügen, manchmal, wie z.B. im mytholgischen Beispiel der Gargouille, liegt die Gefahr in der schieren Menge des Wassers, die zu Überschwemmungen führt. In diesen Fällen ist es natürlich fraglich, woher das Tier solche Wassermengen nimmt. Eine ähnliche Waffe benutzt auch der reale Schützenfisch (''Toxotes jaculatrix). Mit gezielten Wasserstrahlen schießt er auf Insekten über der Wasseroberfläche, damit diese herunterfallen und von ihm gefressen werden können. Eis Hauptartikel: Frostdrache: Der Eisatem Frost- und Eisdrachen sind häufig in der Lage, mithilfe ihres Atems einen Feind einzufrieren. Dazu müssten sie natürlich ihren Atem extrem abkühlen, was aber theoretisch möglich wäre (siehe Hauptartikel). Elektrizität Manche Drachen, vor allem die Blitz-Variante unter den Elementardrachen, greifen auch mit Elektrizität an. Meist wird dies eher unrealistisch, in Form von Blitzen oder sogar Kugelblitzen aus dem Maul des Drachen dargestellt. Dennoch ist es nicht unmöglich, dass Tiere Elektrizität erzeugen können. Mithilfe des so genannten Elektroplax-Organes können manche Knochen- und Knorpelfische, wie Zitteraale oder Zitterrochen, ihre Beute lähmen oder Angreifer abwehren. Das Elektroplax ist überzogen mit großen Mengen an Synapsen, deren gemeinsame elektrische Spannung und Stromstärke ausreicht, um andere Fische kurzzeitig zu lähmen. Weitere Atemwaffen *Licht: Lichtdrachen verwenden manchmal Strahlen, die an Laserstrahlen erinnern. Ein Beispiel ist der Drache aus der Serie Ben 10. *Schatten: Das dunkle Gegenstück dazu wären Schattenstrahlen, die natürlich real nicht möglich sind *Radioaktivität: Wenige Drachen, z.B. Godzilla, sind in der Lage, mithilfe von radioaktiver Strahlung anzugreifen. (siehe thermonuklearer Hitzestrahl) *Krankheit: Viele Drachen und andere mythologische Wesen verbreiten durch ihren Atem oder ihre bloße Anwesenheit Krankheiten, ohne dass diese ihnen selbst schaden. Die reale Krankheit Dracontiasis wird vom Medinawurm (Dracunculus medinensis) ausgelöst, dessen wissenschaftlicher Name "Kleiner Drache von Medina" bedeutet. *Anlocken von Beute: Laut Aelian locken die Drachen von Phrygien mithilfe ihres Atems ihre Beute direkt in ihren Rachen. *Haare: Der Hair Dragon aus dem Webcomic Awful Hospital speit Haare. *Alkohol: Das Digimon Orochimon hat eine alkoholhaltige Atemwaffe, die das Ziel betrunken macht. Dies ist eine Anspielung darauf, dass sein mythologisches Vorbild Yamata no Orochi betrunken gemacht wurde, damit der Held Susanoo es töten konnte. *Harz: Der Todsinger aus Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht speit Harz, das schnell erhärtet und so seine Feinde bewegungsunfähig macht. *Rüssel: Der Bloodworm aus Bug-a-Bog kann, ähnlich den Schnurwürmern eine Art Rüssel ausspeien, mit dem er dann seine Beute in sein Maul zieht. Quellen *Wikipedia: Speikobra *Wikipedia: Elektroplax *TVTropes: Breath Weapon *Medieval Bestiary: Dragon *Edward Topsell (1609), '''History of four-footed beasts and serpents, S. 714 Kategorie:Drachenforschung Kategorie:Drachenangriffe